


Nesting Birds

by BirdOfAnxiety



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: dont even ask what continuity this is, everyone is so extremely out of character its painful, i kinda mashed like 3 differen ones together n made this, private smith is kinda horny 24/7 jsyk, this was originally gonna be a reader/evac fic but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfAnxiety/pseuds/BirdOfAnxiety
Summary: WIP fic with no current plot but hopefully it will be filled with hijinks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Summer Break Busts

Internship? Fun summer job? Hanging out with friends all summer? Nope, you got sent to military camp. 

Your parents wanted you to “get off your butt and do some work” so they sent you to this weird bootcamp. Jeez, you mention thinking about taking the local automotive class ONE time and they go and do this. You couldn't change your car’s oil if your life depended on it.

_ **\--Lazy time skip transition--** _

You’ve been at the camp a week and still haven’t worked on a car, you begin to wonder if you had accidentally walked into the wrong room at the beginning of the camp and were doing something else entirely. Then you heard the Sargent shouting.

“Today, recruits, is a very special day for you all. Today, we will be selecting the finest, the smartest, the best of you all to go onto our AACA branch and work with our esteemed guests.”

_ Esteemed guests? Must be some buncha military geeks who drew the short straw and have to deal with the summer idiots. _

“Ennik. Johnson. Brown. L/N. Smith. Williams. Please step forward, as you all have been selected. Congratulations, recruits. Please follow Drift to the shuttle.” The Sargent stepped back and someone who you had never seen before led you and the other recruits to a shuttle. 

The shuttle ride seemed to take forever. There was no music playing, or anyone talking. Eventually, after what felt like an hour, the shuttle stopped and you, along with the other recruits, got off the shuttle and stepped into the facility. 

In the facility, in front of you, stood an odd assortment of cars. There was a semi, some sort of vintage yellow car, an ambulance, and a few other cars you didn't recognize. 

The mechanic spoke for the first time, “Welcome recruits. My name’s Drift. I'm the spiritual advisor around here.” 

“Uhh, Mr. Drift, sir,” one of the recruits spoke out.

“What is it, private?”

“Why don't you have a title with your name. ‘Cause all of us are called stuff like ‘Private Johnson’ and ‘Sargent Lumenlo,’ but you’re just ‘Drift’?"

“Ahh, clever kid you are. I didn't think anyone would catch on that fast.” He paused for a second, “I think it’d be better if i gave myself a  _ proper  _ introduction.” 

And with saying that he vanished into nothing, as if he were made of light, right before your eyes. You and the recruits looked around nervously, as if making sure that each other weren’t going to vanish in a similar manner.

One of the cars roared to life, all the recruit’s eyes darted around to see which car it was, then the fancy looking sports car with Japanese text on the sides, started moving. None of the recruits dared move. Then, everyone noticed that the car had no driver. 

_ Maybe it's some sorta fancy holograms and self-driving cars? Ya know, like how frats haze the new kids? _

Nothing could’ve prepared you for what happened next. The car pulled to a halt. And a metallic noise started. The car started to shift and shake, it grew to about five times its original height, and transformed?! What used to be a regular, albeit weebish, car was now some sort of giant robot!

Everything went black before the robot could speak.


	2. Medbays and big-baes

_ Holy crap it's bright in here _ . You can barely open your eyes for a moment. As they adjust you take a glance around. You're in a medbay. There's a few other people in the room with you: one person is unconscious on a bed next to you, there’s three doctors surrounding a patient, said patient is sitting on an exam table, and two people are standing outside the entrance door talking. 

You sit up. You start to listen in to the conversation by the door, it's closer to you so you can hear it better. 

“Drift, I'm sure they'll be fine, they just got a lil' scared, that's all.” A voice said, but the person saying it was obscured by the doorway.

_ Drift? Wasn’t Drift that guy from earlier? _

“I know, Roddy, but still. For Primus’ sake, two of them passed out!” Drift looked upset. It was only now you got a good look at him, he looked like Jesus if Jesus was a weeb.

“Ask Ambulon or First Aid or Ratchet if you’re worried about them. They’d know, they've been watching them for the past fifteen minutes.” 

Drift turned and walked into the medbay. He glanced around, and upon seeing you awake and sitting up, he darted back. 

“Roddy, one of them is awake! What should I do?”

“Why are you asking me?” Drift and Rodimus were doing that thing siblings do where they shove each other back and forth.

“It was your idea!”

“You were the one who did it!”

“You're better with humans!”

Rodimus stopped, “Aight, you got me on that one.” He smirked, and before Drift could react, Rodimus grabbed Drift and practically threw him through the door. 

Drift was stunned. But he quickly regained composure, and after shooting Rodimus a glare that could probably kill someone, he approached you. 

_ Holy- ha, holy -crap he’s kinda hot. _

He seemed nervous, as he approached you he fidgeted with the handle of one of his swords. He extended out a hand, so you took and shook it. “Hi, i’m Drift.”

He had a super nice voice, and even though he seemed nervous, he was calming to be around. 

“I’m Private Y/N. It's nice to meet you.” 

A conversation ensues, that I, the author, am too lazy to write. Let’s skip ahead a few days, shall we? Here’s the info you need to know from the time skip:

  1. Reader now knows the autobots at the nest base (Optimus, Rodimus, Bee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Evac (Bayverse Evac, not the helicopter guy), Whirl, etc, you get the point
  2. Private Smith keeps flirting with everyone, regardless of gender or species
  3. Reader and the other Privates have been going through what is essentially trust exercises
  4. Reader is now friends with Privates Smith, Ennek, and Brown

You look around the lunch hall, it's quiet but filled with energy. You find your regular table and sit down with Private Smith. 

Private Smith is eating a sandwich, he nods at you when you sit down but he doesn't talk until he scarfed down the rest of what he was eating. 

“Have you seen that Wheeljack ‘bot? He’s super smart! And he’s pretty hot too, and i'm not just talking ‘bout the bombs he made!” 

You retort, “Seriously, Jason, I've just sat down and you're already talking ‘bout some bot you wanna bang?”

“And you’d pass up the opportunity of a lifetime?! These are robotic aliens were talking about y/n! How could you not?!”

You sigh and bite into your sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Private Smith is a whole mood and I really hope yall like him


	3. These chapters just keep getting shorter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its cuz of my bad attention span and dwindling motivation

“Hey guys!” Private Ruben Ennek sat down at the table, carrying his food. 

“Sup, Ruben?” Jason grabbed Ruben and pulled him into a bro-hug. 

“I'm doing good, sore from yesterday, though. Some idiot was getting all mouthy and Sargent decided to make us do some workouts as a punishment.”

“Dang, that sucks. Y/n and I were just talking ‘bout how hot some of the bots are, care to join?”

You shoot Jason a glare.

Ruben sits down and pipes up, “Oh come on, it's not even a debate! Bee’s the hottest!”

“Bee? How? He’s mute!”

“Not anymore, someone gave him some old car radio so he’s been flickin’ the channels to speak!”

By this point Jason had eaten almost all of his food, you don’t even want to begin to wonder how one person could eat so much food so fast. 

You and your friends were in the middle of an engaging conversation when suddenly, the entire lunchroom went silent. There was a loud rumbling noise coming from outside, it sounded like a plane. But with how loud it was, you were kinda surprised the roof didn't tremble. 

There was one, two, three? There were loud thuds coming from outside, like something landed on the ground. Something  **heavy** .

Then the alarms started.


End file.
